The End Of All Things
by Dont Leave Me Falling
Summary: When queen Jamillia becomes ill a new wave of enemies begins to plan an attack. Obi-Wan and 19 year old Anakin are sent to Naboo to help protect the queen with the help of Adi Gallia and her young and beautiful apprentice Vanie. Sparks begin to fly.R&R!


"Anakin!"

Obi-Wans frustrated tone had no effect on his young apprentice what's so ever because he only caught a glimpse of him running behind a Coruscant city bar called 'Juht Sui's Club'. Obi-Wan knew that if Anakin was caught around there then he would most likely be taken to Juht Sui in pieces. He was already threatened by a humanoid that works for Juht Sui saying that he would "tear him limb from limb". The creatures that worked for him were all vile and disgusting. This was probably because Juht Sui was a gambler and used to be a good friend of Jaba the Hut. The thought of this made the Jedi master cringe and it was a strong sense of danger that sent him running towards the bar. Even pushing down pedestrians that had no clue what was going on.

This would be the 2nd time he would be saving Anakin this week. And it was only thursday! Obi-Wan didn't understand how he always got into trouble. It wasn't Jedi like in any sense at all and he didn't approve of it. The closer he got to the club the worse the sense of danger got but when he made a tight turn around to the back of the club he had found Anakin with his light saber to the throat of a Gungan. But it wasn't any Gungan it was an old friend that he hadn't seen since just before Anakin started his training as a Jedi. Obi-Wan rushed over to Anakin and quickly pulled his arm away so the Gungan could stand. Anakin gave his master a confused look but kept his consciousness on the other. What only confused him more was that he didn't sense any fear in the creature let alone the sense of danger was gone.

"I'm sorry general you'll have to excuse my young apprentice. He still has much to learn." He finished as he slowly turned to Anakin with that look that told him that he had made yet another mistake.

Anakin looked at the general alarmed, "General? I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. It has been 10 years and all."

"Don't worry about it. Just be-za sure dat next time you-za know who it is youz chasing." The general said as he picked himself off the city floor and brushed himself off.

Anakin foolishly nodded as he stepped aside so Obi-Wab could greet the general with a large hand against the Gungan's back which sent his head forward with a loud raspy laugh. There was nothing to fear of the general at all. He wouldn't harm a fly. Well maybe he would but surely no threat to them. Right before Anakin started his training the general taught him some of the ways of the Gungan. He would have taught him everything but Obi-Wan insisted that he started his training right away. In fact now that he looked at him he didn't see much change in him at all. The only change he could identify were that the catfish like whisker on each side of his mouth were a little bit longer than before which signified that he had aged since the last time he had seen him which was the battle outside of Naboo. And now at age 19 the general hardly even recognized him either.

"So how are you my old friend? Why have you come here? Has something happened?' Obi-Wan asked seemingly concerned as he shifted his stance.

"Actually yes. I was sent here by queen Jamillia because she-za very ill and possibly dying. It seems dat a colony of armed droids and clones are planning an invasion to take over de planet. But we-za don't know who is leading them, how big there army is, and when the attack is going to take place. One of de Jedi's and her apprentice are already dere protecting her but we-za need as many help as we-z can possibly get." It was only until now that the general was afraid. And the two Jedi's could feel it spilling from his veins.

"What do you think will happen?" Anakin asked as he took a step closer.

The general looked at him for a moment and dropped his gaze to the floor as he shrugged, "Possibly de end of us. All of us."

"We must tell the council immediately. This is bad news. I'm surprised I didn't sense this before." Ob-Wan said as he started walking away, the other two following closely behind.

"Maybe master Yoda has sensed it." Anakin suggested.

"I don't want to say anything that could make the matter worse. Let's just get there as soon as we can and get this situation straightened out." He pulled a hand held communicator from inside his robe and spoke into it, "We have an important matter to discuss that concerns us all. Get everyone together. It concerns the queen of Naboo."

Within two seconds later Eeth Koth a humanoid member of the Jedi council replied that everyone had been informed and that the meeting would take place in 15 minutes.

Exactly 15 minutes later the 3 found themselves in the middle of the floor surrounded by the rest of the Jedi council. The only Jedi who wasn't present was Adi Gallia. She had such piercing blue eyes that command a powerful presence regardless of her strength in the force. Her apprentice Vanie who was a young 18, had dazzling ice blue eyes but it was her other talent that she was identified by. Vanie had a rare gift that allowed her to change shape. But there were only so many things she could morph into. Her most known was a large beautiful bird that had silver feathers, the same blue eyes, and had 3 long tail feathers that waved in the air as it flew. However, most of the Jedi had not met her including Obi-Wan and Anakin.

The council was full of talk of what would become of the planet and the queen but most of them didn't seem to have the same idea of what would happen. Mace Windu was particularly disturbed by the news and had a rather negative reaction to it. His dark eyes said it all, that he believed that if they didn't take action as soon as possible then the queen's reign in Naboo would fall and the planet would surely fall apart as well.

"An invasion is sure. But who is leading them, we don't know." Yoda spoke up over the others. The tone of his voice silenced the room. Yoda looked older but as the days went by he only seemed to get stronger and wiser.

"Then we must act. We cannot let down queen Jamillia." Oppo Rancisis announced. Oppo Rancisis looked like an oversized chicken with a bun of white and blonde hair on his head. He also had a long fluffy beard that signified his old age.

The room was quiet for a moment. "I will go and help watch over the queen. Anakin will come along with me." Obi-Wan offered.

"You can handle this, your sure of. Go on. The rest of the warriors will arrive within 2 weeks. Much preparation it will take." Yoda said and nodded them off.

Thanx fer the read! Please comment 33


End file.
